Do Better
by ByThePen90
Summary: Olivia is putting work ahead of Fitz. Fitz is angry. Smut lies ahead.


" _Fitz, I'm sorry. I have to raincheck our dinner tonight_."

" _ **Again?**_ _"_ he sighed, exasperated.

" _Fitz..._ " she started to explain, knowing he was less than thrilled.

" _It's fine. I'll see you when you get home_ ," he grumbled shortly.

" _I'll make it up to you…_ " she purred in promise, and he could practically hear her suggestive smirk through the phone.

" _I_ _ **know**_ _you will_ ," he threatened, ending the call.

It was the second time she had ditched their dinner plans that week. The fifth time she had cancelled their plans in two weeks. Fitz realized that she was working on an important case, that she loved her work and wasn't willing to give it up. It was why he had agreed with little rebuttal when she told him she was going to continue to work as long as she had clients. It was the reason they weren't picking out furniture for the house in Vermont. She wasn't ready to give up OPA, and he was still finishing out his presidency after narrowly avoiding impeachment. If Fitz had his way, they would spend a weekend here and there getting the house ready for when they could move and begin their life together out of the spotlight. But she was hesitant, he knew. It was foreign to her. The realization that it wasn't just a far-fetched dream anymore. It was real. It was happening.

If she would only slow down and let it.

He was irritated that she had called off the quiet dinner they had discussed that morning. It hadn't been an extravagant plan. Just a simple dinner together in the Residence. The media still hounded them when they went out and he was craving some quality time with her. He was craving **her** , truthfully. If he didn't have the simple pleasure of holding her at night, if nothing else, Fitz would swear that them being in a relationship openly did nothing for them that they didn't have before. He adored the little moments, sure, but he wanted it all. She was giving more of herself to her work than she was giving to him. It was selfish to feel that way, but he did. He needed her time too. He wanted her attention. He needed her affection.

His tie and suit jacket discarded, he made his way to the kitchen where he snatched the package of Oreos. She wasn't there to scold him so he was going to eat junk. And drunk scotch. And be angry about missing her. Once back in the Residence, he poured himself some scotch and switched on the television. The Clippers were playing and if he wasn't spending his free time with her, he'd watch the game. He changed into just a pair flannel pajama pants and sipped at his drink, stretching out onto the couch. At least he had basketball to occupy himself. He popped an Oreo into his mouth

He felt like a bachelor. And he hated it.

A couple of hours later, he heard her enter the room and rose to greet her. No matter how mad he was with her, he would always be glad to see her. He would always greet her. He would always love her.

" _Mmm, I taste chocolate. What did you eat_?" she inquired, pulling back from his kiss.

" _Not what I wanted_ ," he hinted bitterly, his voice deep as his hands moved from her hips to her ass, which he gave a healthy squeeze.

" _Fitz, I'm sorry. Things got busy and then something big came up that had to be handled right then and—_ "

" _You're not sorry, or you'd stop letting it happen. I'm the President of the United States, Olivia, and I_ _ **still**_ _manage to set aside time for you. The_ _ **least**_ _you could do is return the damn favor_ ," he snapped, taking a step back from her.

She watched him turn and reach for his scotch glass, downing the rest of its contents in one smooth gulp. His body was tense and rigid. Sexy. Angry, but sexy. He was upset with her, and he had a right to be. She hadn't exactly been showering him with affection lately. They hadn't spent much time together. He was right. She couldn't argue with that point because it was true. He deserved better. **They** deserved better. They hadn't shoved themselves into the limelight to let their relationship wither away.

" _Like I said, I'll make it up to you_ ," she reminded him with a tiny smile.

Her hands smoothed over his bare chest and down over his toned abdomen. She dipped into his pants and began to stroke him, finding him already hard for her. Fitz bit his lip as she touched him, as she tried to soothe his anger.

He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to let go of it yet.

Before she knew what hit her, Fitz reached forward and grasped her shirt, tugging on either side. The pearl buttons scattered across the room as he ripped it open. She gasped as she met his gaze, the heat and emotion she found there took her breath away. Shrugging out of her shirt, she tossed it aside and stepped hastily out of her heels and slacks before he ruined them too.

" _I_ _ **was**_ _going to take my time with you tonight. Start at the bottom and work my way up, just how you like it…"_ he explained, his voice low and raspy with lust as he invaded her space entirely _. "Not anymore. You haven't earned that_."

He reached behind her and took a handful of her hair, jerking her head back with a tug and exposing her neck further to him. She moaned as he sank his teeth into the flawless column of her neck. Hard. Her vocal approval only stoked his fire. It always did. Fitz **loved** to hear her moan.

And boy, was she about to.

She wasn't ready for the way he was going to fuck her.

His lips trailed kisses up her neck to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe, reveling in the way her breath hitched. His hands deftly flicked her bra open and he roughly pulled it from her body, letting it drop. He couldn't get her naked fast enough. She reached for his cock again, but he pushed her hands away and held them behind her back with one hand. **He** was in control.

" _You've been a bad girl, haven't you_?" he asked her, his expression firm and intense.

They had played this way before, but there wasn't a trace of humor or playfulness on his face or in his tone. There was love, always love, but he wasn't joking with her. Her Fitz was angry, and while she was feeling apologetic for her actions, that side of him made her so wet. The dominance that flowed from him in waves was such a turn-on. She needed him. She nodded in agreement, wiggling against his hold in an attempt to bring his lips to hers. He pulled his head back and was just out of her reach, which made him smirk a little. A weak whimper of defeat slipped from her lips. He kept his grip on her hands and backed her towards the couch. In a swift motion, he turned her around and bent her over behind the couch, releasing her hands so that they could brace her weight on the back board of it.

His hand fisted the tiny, thin pink lace of her panties and he gave a single pull. One side tore and she hummed in response, her legs involuntarily spreading further apart. He pulled on the other side, the ripping sound satisfying, and let the wrecked fabric fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare for him.

Just how he wanted her.

For moment, he took her in. Her perfect, petite body. Her flawless skin. Her soaked sex. Her ass. He palmed it with one hand, his free hand moving up her back. Ready to pull her by the hair again if she became defiant. But she didn't. She remained where he positioned her, surely expecting him to fuck her.

Not yet.

He shifted to stand to the side of her, wanting to watch her face. With a hand on her back to steady her and no words of warning, Fitz drew back his strong hand and spanked her firmly, the contact stinging both of them. Olivia gasped and bit her lower lip, bracing herself for the further impact that she knew was coming. In a slow rhythm, he continued to land blows on her behind, each one seemingly harder than the last. He growled possessively as he spanked her, as he owned her, his cock aching to be inside of her. Moans fell from her mouth with each collision of his hand against her, his punishment making her body shake as she grew even more aroused. The spanking continued until his hand was throbbing and her skin was flushed red.

Turning her around, he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms circling his neck. He walked them into the bedroom next door, wanting her sprawled out beneath him on their bed. His kisses were hard and unforgiving, stealing her breath. In a surprisingly gentle gesture, he placed her onto the bed on her back, his eyes never leaving her as he pushed his lounge pants to the floor, stepping out of them. For a moment, he stood there and looked at her, his fist slowly stroking himself. Teasing her with the visual.

" _Fitz, please…"_ she murmured, coaxing him to join her.

" _Hm?"_ he hummed questioningly, playing dumb. Wanting her to say it.

" _Fuck me,"_ she begged, reaching for him.

There was something so erotic in the way she said it. A raw honesty in her hazy aroused state that made him want to obey her request. He climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his, finally.

" _Hold onto something_ ," he warned with a cocky smirk and he pressed into her, his mouth agape as her heat enveloped him.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, hands resting on his shoulders as he began to thrust. Hard. He didn't ease her into it. Didn't give her time to adjust. He took her. His teeth dug into her neck, her breasts, anything and everything that he could reach, leaving deep marks behind. Her moans were loud and unrestrained, filling the room with his name and urging him on. Her nails raked down his back over and over, breaking the skin and causing him to hiss and buck his hips harder. Rougher. Making him lose control. His body slammed against her, his growls sounding less than human. Deep and lustful. She writhed beneath him, her body trembling as her release drew closer. Neither of them were going to last long.

" _Fuck…_ " he groaned, his hips jerking faster.

" _Yes…Fitz!_ " she cried out, her back arching as her peak hit her blindingly.

Fitz roared as he spilled into her, meeting her lips in a bruising kiss. She held him there for a moment as they came down from their high, his breath panting hot against the crook of her neck where he buried his face.

Olivia pressed a kiss to his damp brow before he rolled over to lay on his back beside her.

" _You need to do better_ ," he told her sincerely, his breath still trying to regulate itself.

" _I know."_ She paused for a moment, looking over at her lover. _"Let's go to Vermont this weekend. No work, just play_ ," she offered, snuggling into his side.

" _Mmm, that's my good girl_ ," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
